


Library Blues

by machidesuyo



Series: The Cat and Owl [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: But I do what I want, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gijinka, Library, M/M, i know no one ships this ship, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machidesuyo/pseuds/machidesuyo
Summary: Diggie & Harith at the Antonerei Library





	Library Blues

**Author's Note:**

> i had this on hold for like a year lmao

Huge was an underestimation of the library of Antonerei. It was colossal, so big that you needed a map to navigate the area. Some say it housed all the books ever known. Such a place is a sanctuary for Diggie, who reads books as a man breathes oxygen. It was his place of peace and quiet, his safe haven of quality time.

It would be if he a certain leonin wasn't screaming in his ear every 4 seconds. 

In his most earnest opinion, he had never expected Harith to be as knowledge-thirsty as he is. Heck, the first time they met, he wasn't sure if Harith even knew how to read! He wasn't uncouth, or barbaric, he just looked like someone who hates to sit still and read a book for fun. 

Diggie has yet to see Harith crack open a book and read, though. He was too invested in his own book, which was about theories of different dimensions being born as a result of timelines splitting up. He wondered if Dr.Gogh never decided to create a peacemaking doll, then Angela wouldn't have existed, therefore he would've never met Saber nor Alpha.

"Diggs!" Harith pushed Diggie against the couch abruptly, sending the book flying. He groaned as he watched it land on a pile of his previously read books. 

"What do you want?" 

Harith smiled before showing off a book in front of Diggie's face. Its cover was quite worn and older compared to the books Diggie had read previously. 

"I saw this book and got curious about it," Harith explained as he flipped through the pages, "But it's written in Eruditian, so I was hoping you could read it for me."

Diggie examined the book and flipped to the very first page.

"It's a fairy tale book," The boy explained, "It contains stories, myths and legends from the known world." 

"What kind of stories?" The cat boy's tail swished in excitement as he crouched beside his friend.

"Well," Diggie proceeded to the table of contents, "There's the legend of King Estes from the Moon Elf kingdom, the tale of the two night elf sisters--"

"Boo! They're all stories I know already!" Harith whined.

"Those were two out of 40 different stories," Diggie shot a glare at him.

"Yeah, whatever," Harith snatched the book from Diggie's hand and flipped to a page. He stopped and pointed to the illustration of a beast resembling a rhinoceros beetle.

"This one! I want you to read this one!" 

Diggie took back the book and examined it, "It's the tale of an Ancient One named Belerick."

"Awesome!"

"It's the third fable to a trilogy,"

"Even better!" Harith piped, his eyes clearly reading '_read all of them please_'. Diggie groaned, he was sure to forget everything he had read in that theory book by the time he was finished. 

He sighed and braced himself. He spoke of the Stories of the Minoan Kingdom, of the Minotaur, the loyal contractor Aldous, and the Ancient One who brought prosperity. He then told the story of the Monkey King, who was born from crystal and was banished from the heavens because of his misdeeds. After that came the Old Hunter's tale, the story of a young girl teaming up with the good ( debatable ) hunter to slay the Wolf King. 

He didn't know why but he kept going and going, finding stories that Harith may like. He saw how Harith's ears drooped when Terizla's mind shattered from the Monyan Empire's experiments. He remembered how edged his friend was at the tale of the missing prince. When he was reciting one of Zilong's battles from the Three Kingdoms saga, he had to cast his time reverse spell on Harith for a while to prevent him from being too loud.

He went on and on telling stories of the known world, from the legends of the empire, to the stories of the eastern kingdoms, to the deepest, darkest depths of the abyss. He was cut off abruptly when he heard Harith yawn.

"What? Stories too boring for you?" Diggie was ticked off, but inside he was secretly worried that Harith got bored of him. 

"Fat chance!" The cat boy gleed. He snatched the book from Diggie's grasp and lept off the couch.

"It's almost time for me to leave. Alucard and Granger are probably waiting for me at the entrance," Harith's tail swished back and forth in a playful manner, "And I'm taking this with me!"

Diggie was baffled, "I'm pretty sure those two can't read Eruditian."

"It's not for reading!" Harith felt satisfied at seeing Diggie's perplexed reaction, "We're going around travelling for a while. I don't know how long we'll be gone or when we'll be back, but the next time we meet, I'll be the one telling you stories!"

Harith bolted off as he shouted '_Smell ya later, Diggs!_'. Diggie sighed, before chuckling at his friend.

'_I can't wait to hear what he'll share with me,_'


End file.
